In Internet Protocol (IP) based networks, routers require IP route prefixes to be loaded in their routing tables to determine where to route incoming packets. The routing tables are populated either by hard-coding static routes or by announcing routes using a dynamic routing protocol, e.g., Border Gateway Protocol (BGP). Static routes are inflexible in that routing modifications require a complex process involving customer and service provider resources. Dynamic routing provides the flexibility for route modifications, but this approach consumes processing resources on the service provider's network. For example, the service provider may wish to use a provider edge router for enabling one thousand customers to its network. However, the provider edge router may have enough routing capacity to handle the traffic from the thousand customers but it may not have sufficient resources to establish BGP connectivity with all one thousand customers for the purpose of providing dynamic routing updates.